Hallelυjaн
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: grιтaría “alelυya” нaѕтa qυe laѕ paredeѕ de ѕυ garganтa ѕe raѕgaran en eυғorιa. υѕaría la ѕagrada palaвra para eхpreѕar la pecadora accιón proнιвιda. lo нaría dυrar por ѕιeмpre, grιтando. grιтando. leaн х ѕeтн. ғυerтe ιnceѕтo. lιмe.


**dιѕclaιмer:** тodoѕ loѕ perѕonajeѕ de la ѕaga "тwιlιgнт" ѕon propιedad de la únιca e ιnιgυalaвle ѕтepнenιe мeyer.

**ѕтyle: **one-ѕнooт.

**ѕυммary:** grιтaría "alelυya" нaѕтa qυe laѕ paredeѕ de ѕυ garganтa ѕe raѕgaran en eυғorιa. υѕaría la ѕagrada palaвra para eхpreѕar la pecadora accιón proнιвιda. lo нaría dυrar por ѕιeмpre, grιтando. grιтando.

**paιrιng:** leaн **х **ѕeтн

**warn****ι****ng:** ιnceѕтo — lιмe

**canc****ι****ón reco****м****endada:** Hallelυjaн — Paraмore. eѕcúcнala υna y oтra vez, нaѕтa тerмιnar de leer el one-ѕнooт.

**Hallelυjaн **_**  
**__by __Perséfone Black Turner_

Con un sonoro y estremecedor "_crack_" todo quedó en su lugar. La _maldita_ pieza fuera de su lugar había decidido encajarse por fin. La _maldita pieza_ faltante había sido él todo el tiempo. Todo este tiempo…

-

Mordió sus labios con hambrienta necesidad. Los rasgó con fuerza animal, hasta hacerlos sangrar. Sus manos incandescentes recorrían sus brazos con ingenua libertad. Tocándola por primera vez. Eso era justamente lo que hacía: la tocaba por primera vez como lo que era. Una mujer. Su piel era tersa como la seda y ardiente como el fuego.

Y pobre, _pobre_, de quien fuese o lo que fuese que pasara o se interpusiera en su camino en aquel momento. _Rompería, destrozaría, quebraría_. Lo que fuese. A quien fuese.

-

Sintió como su lengua recorría su mentón, limpiando la sangre que el mismo había derramado. La misma sangre que corría por cuerpo de ambos. Sangre de hermanos. Sangre Clearwater.

Un gruñido gutural salió de sus labios cuando sus masculinos labios se alejaron solo centímetros de su boca. Lo escuchó reír, aquella risa que conocía desde que solo era un bebé.

El pequeño Seth…

Su musculoso cuerpo la empujó aún mas contra el frondoso árbol, acabando de forma definitiva cualquier espacio libre entre ellos.

-

La arpía de Leah.

Eso era todo lo que oía cada vez que el nombre de su hermana salía en alguna conversación con la manada. La arpía de Leah…pero su hermana mayor no tenía nada de arpía. Absolutamente nada.

Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura chocando sus labios de forma violenta. Ya nada quedaba de Seth Clearwater en su cuerpo. Todo su instinto animal había despertado por completo aquella tarde, cuando su cascada de cabellos negros fue removida por la brisa, dejando llegar hasta él su exótico aroma floral. Y quiso besarla, y quiso tocarla, y quiso tomarla. Y mandó al mismísimo demonio la parte Clearwater. No más Clearwater. Solo serían Leah y Seth. Solo eso.

Su mente y cuerpo tenían mucho tiempo advirtiéndoselo. Sabía a la perfección que miraba a Leah con demasiada adoración. La abrazaba con demasiada emoción. Sufría con ella al verla llorar, con demasiada cercanía.

-

Cercanía.

Sue siempre lo había dicho. "_Seth y Leah son realmente unidos. Comparten una muy especial cercanía…_". Sonrió, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello medianamente largo. Enredando los mechones azabaches en las palmas de sus manos.

Si tan solo su madre viera en aquel momento la especial cercanía que sus hijos estaban compartiendo.

Enredó sus torneadas piernas alrededor de la fuerte cintura, dándole mayor asequibilidad a su cuerpo de aquella forma. Él la levantó por la espalda, enterrándola por completo a la corteza del árbol.

El pequeño Seth siempre la había entendido a la perfección. La había consolado en sus momentos más patéticos. La había acompañado cada noche que rompía horas enteras llorando. La había soportado al ser una mañosa arpía. La había defendido de la manada cuando ellos se metían con ella.

Gruñidos, rasguños, gemidos.

Por eso no lo había detenido al ver que la atrapaba de sorpresa. Solo había salido al patio trasero a colgar la ropa recién lavada y el viendo había soplado con delicadeza. Lo tuvo encima, en menos de dos segundos. La abrazaba de forma diferente, se acercaba a sus labios de forma contundente.

Jadeos, risas, besos…

…gritos.

Y gritó "aleluya" en su fuero interno. Gritó, hasta desgarrar las paredes internas de su garganta. Gritó, sin parar, al sentir como el furtivo "_crack_" en su interior le indicaba que todo había terminado. El dolor había terminado. Nada sería lo mismo desde ese momento, y lo sabían. No importa y quizás estaba siendo una maldita envidiosa al meter a Seth en aquel infierno, en el infierno que era su vida. Y simplemente no podría detenerlo. Lo había entendido con aquel "_crack_". Seth era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en su infierno.

-

La escuchó gritar y gritó con ella.

La besó, con más cuidado que las anteriores veces, recorriendo su belleza externa. Reconociendo el territorio que desde ahora le pertenecía. Completamente suyo.

Al demonio con el apellido. Al demonio con la maldita sangre. Ni la imprimación podría compararse con aquello. Ni la imprimación era tan fuerte como el verdadero amor entre hermanos.

Amor Clearwater.

Gruñó, eufórico. Jadeo, excitado. Gritó, extasiado.

-

Su, ahora no tan pequeño, Seth.

Gritó, con todas las fuerzas que su garganta y pulmones eran capaces de producir.

Usaría la palabra de glorificación al señor. La mayor palabra de júbilo para la alabanza religiosa. Pecaría y blasfemaría al utilizarla para expresar todo lo que sentía al realizar algo prohibido y considerado una de las acciones tabú. Y no importaba. Nada importaba ahora, al estar con su hermano.

Gritaría, y lo haría durar por siempre.

Arqueó la espalda, mientras el verde que siempre rodeaba a La Push se volvía rojo. Todo ardía a su alrededor, y por primera vez tenia compañía en su vida…en su infierno.

— _¡Hallelujah!_


End file.
